Return to me Kara
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Kara has lived with the halliwells since she was a little girl. Kara's power is powerful what happens when your brother uses it agenst you. She has come from the future to the past to bring back her lover from the past, It all starts with Chris-Crossed
1. Little information

Name: Kara Clara Miller

Born: 2005, from Chris's timeline

Powers: Elements, able to obsorb others powers

Height: half a foot smaller then Chris

Hair: Long golden blond waist length

Eyes: dark blue

Species: Witch


	2. Chris-Crossed

Chris-Crossed

The three sisters sat at P3 talking about their lives when Chris walks up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked them

"Stuff." Phoebe replied and he started to walk away towards the backroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asked him seeing his retreating figure.

"I gotta go work on the next demon... stration." he said to the girls in a busy tone

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe asked in a good mood

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax." he replied and carried on walking. Once he entered inside he saw a golden blond haired girl with dark blue eyes and wearing dark leather clothing, he closed the door behind him

"Kara. I don't understand. What are you doing here?" he asked and walked to her

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..." she looked at him with a sad gaze. She ran her finger down his chest and her eyes turned pitch black. Chris looked at her with fright as she plunged her hand into his chest and felt the power draining from him. Piper walked into the room

"You know, all work and no, hey!" she shouted as she saw the girl Kara with her hand inside her chest. She lifted her hands up and blew her up.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked helping Chris to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so" Chris stood up by himself.

"What happened? Who is she?" she asked full of concern

"I don't know." he lied full with pain not from his physical wound but from his heart which felt like it was breaking

Outside of P3 stood the blond haired Kara a single tear running down her face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered trying to fight what she was commanded to do. Her eyes turned black and she stopped struggling and gave in shimmering away.

"Is that the mark?" Paige asked peering through the book of shadows

"No, it looked more like our triquater symbol and it was black" Piper told them

"What do you mean a triquater isn't that supposed to be witches symbol, you think the magical community sent the demon after us?" Paige asked with a bit of humor

"Just keep looking."

"Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it." Chris said trying to cover up

"You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo asked with concern

"I'm sure and what darklighter would have a triquater tattoo?" Piper asked

"Well what else would be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Leo said using the same concerned voice

"She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris asked annoyed

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris." Phoebe said

"Look at me, not a scratch, nothing." Chris held his hands up to show he wasn't harmed.

"You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo asked Chris frowning. Chris stepped on a loose floor board

"We really oughta fix that, you know." Chris said ignoring Leo's question

"Come on, Chris, who's after you?" Leo asked again getting annoyed at him now.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." He lied theoretic, he in fact knew that Kara was after him but he just didn't know why she would be.

"It kind of makes sense." Paige said giving him one of her Paige smiles

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Chris said and walked out of the room.

Chris walked into the bathroom at the Halliwell manor with a million thoughts rushing through his head. Chris unbuttoned his shirt looking at himself in the mirror. He had a large hole sort of wound through the center of his chest. How had Kara manage to possess this power, it wasn't hers. He pulled an engagement ring out of his pant pocket fiddling with it remembering the day he gave it to her.

Chris and Kara sat at a park bench that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge. The park was in ruins but it was still their sacred place

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"You're going to ask me now?" Kara asked giving him a slight smile, her eyes were full of both happiness and sadness. Happiness of what she had dreamt of in what she thought was a life time ago and sadness of how the world had turned out to be.

"Mm-hm." he replied hopeful

"Here?" Kara asked chuckling slightly looking around sheepishly.

"This is still our spot, Kara. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." He said again.

"Yes, yes" Kara replied breathlessly, he picked her up and swung her around, she laughed and held him tight.

"But only on one condition. You come back to me" She said looking at him with love in her eyes."

"Have I ever let you down before?" Chris asked grinning at her. He brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Kara heard a noise and looked up alert

"What's that?" she asked. A flying object flew 3 feet from her face and scanned her. Chris used his telepathic gifted powers to throw it into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked Kara with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit." She said shaken

"Aagghh! I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." he announced, Kara stood up quickly

"No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan." She told him " Chris you know what he was like when he was growing up, he was good, our best friend, your brother"

"But he knows." Chris fought back.

"If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this." She said...

Chris sighed coming back to the present, how had that day been the happiest of his life

Paige orbed into the manor after just being with Richard.

"Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you." Leo said holding Wyatt and looking at the book of shadows

"Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?" Paige asked annoyed of having to come back home

"What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was a user witch

"Well, I would say what's a user witch and then you'd probably tell me." Paige said guessing

"Its a single witch that dates back to years ago to when magic begin, the first spark of magic. Each time reincarnating into the most powerful magical being born on the day of the last user witches death. The user witch was created to serve the most powerful magical being of him or hers timeline. Magical being meaning Witch, Whitelighter, Elder, Demon and the rest of the magical community, in this case I believe a which course of the triquater symbol on her arm. But till the time of your ancestor Melinda Warren who trapped the witch into the earths soil, thus creating the spiritual nexess today. Which means she must be from a future where the nexiss doesn't exist" He said to Paige

"And what does the user witch want?" Paige asked

" Just whatever the powerful being wants in this case Chris which means she won't stop untill he is found or killed. She won't stop untill she succeed's" Leo told her.

A while later after Piper and Paige managed to scry for Kara's family home.

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper asked the woman standing in the doorway of her home

**"**Can I help you?" she asked

"Hopefully." Piper replied

"Yeah, see, we just moved in from outer state and we wanted to get to know our neighbours." Piper said

"Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?" She asked Piper

"Los Angles, say you umm.. can we come in theres something we need to talk to you about" Piper said smiling slightly

"Really. Please, come in, come in." The woman said and when to sit on the couch

"Thank you." Paige replied

"Listen we know you are a witch" Piper said the women tensed up "its ok we are too."

Paige orbed out and then back in, she relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Its about your daughter" Piper said slightly smiling

"I don't have a daughter" the women said looking at them.

"Oh you don't, not yet" Paige muttered.

After discussing it with the women whose name was Clara they shared what they knew. Sadly to the sisters it wasn't much help.

Chris orbed into the same park that over looked the Golden Gate Bridge. He sat down painfully, Kara walked up from behind a statue of a lady

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you." Kara stated with a bit of sympathy

"Is that what you want?" Chris asked coldly. Kara's heart broke at how he had talked to her. She shrugged it of trying to be brave.

"If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back." She said she tried to resist but her eyes blackened and she lost, she took a step back.

"Kara what happened, your eyes they only do that when..." he thought back to when he read something in magic school _'A user witch must follow the orders of the powerful being, no matter what, her eyes will darken and her will, will evaporate until she completes what she had started' _Chris felt fury heat up, Kara looked down ashamed with a sadness in her eyes.

"Kara, you don't have to do this, he isn't the most powerful being in this time, you don't have to do this you can stay here with me and finish what we started." Chris pleaded.

"No, Chris I have to fulfill it until the very end" She said looking down.

"How did he find you Kara?" Chris asked

"That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon and I don't want that to happen, please Chris make it easier for me." Kara pleaded

"Where did you get that power Kara" Chris asked

"Bianca" Kara smirked at the memory "Wyatt made her hand it over" Chris remembered Kara's distaste for the girl that Chris once dated.

"Please come back with me Chris." Kara said this with her eyes pitch black so Chris knew she would never ask that. He orbed out and Kara's eyes turned fully back and tried reaching for him but she couldn't grasp him quick enough.

Chris orbed into the manor and fell to the floor exhausted

"Chris" Paige shouted in worry

"Kara" He whispered and drew ragged breaths steeping into unconsciousness

The sisters and Leo hauled Chris onto the couch. Leo then unbuttoned Chris's shirt, on Chris's chest was that hole had made.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe gasped

"I don't know." Leo replied

"It doesn't matter, just heal him." Piper ordered Leo, Leo tried to heal him but it wouldn't work

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" Paige asked

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper saw Leo frown "What's the problem?"

"He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus." He replied

"A virus named Kara" Piper said remembering what the witches mother had told them, that she would name her daughter Kara after her mother

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asked

"It's gotta be." Piper replied

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Paige thought out loud

"Well, if somebody sent her they must of been very powerful according to what the book of shadows said, she's a hired gun." Piper said

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did..." Phoebe started then sensed him he was radiating with love "Whoa."

"What is it?" Leo asked, Phoebe moved closer to him

"Oh my god, he loves her." Phoebe said.

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asked confused

"Yeah and hes scarred, hurt and worried about her." she opened his hand to revel a ring "Engagement ring."

"Obviously an acrimonious split." Paige stated

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help. If we vanquish her we won't have to worry about it for a few decades

"Kara, my Kara" he muttered then saw a past memory of his from the future.

"Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls." Chris and Kara walked through the Halliwell mannor which was now a museum. Kara cluctched Chris's arm walking around the muesum. The probe started to scan him but he swished it away from them.

"Nice" Kara commented

"Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hayday. Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn." The tour guide said and they watched the rebirth of the charmed ones.

The tour crowd gasped and the tour guide turned it off.

"Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..." she continued but Chris and Kara stayed behind. A demon guard shimmered into the room

"Hey, you two, move along." he barked

"Wait for it." Chris muttered to her, Kara grabbed the athame from her pocket.

"Are you deaf? I said..." Kara plunged the athame into his stomach. The two young adults walked over to the basement door.

"Come on." Chris said and dragged her in

"We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. What's the matter?" Chris asked.

"This place" she said looking around the basement, it had been her souls home for 300 years and she could remember some of it "So what do we do now?" she asked getting of the subject

"We say goodbye" Chris said and unbuttoned her blouse kissing her.

Kara walked into the underworld looking around, her eyes pitch black she could no longer resist no matter how much she tried love wasn't strong enough. She found the old grimwald and recited some spells that would give her a chance to help her get Chris back to the future. Kara remembered back to when she was going to let Chris go to the past.

"What do I tell them?" Chris asked her

"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better." Kara replied looking around the attic just incase there was others up here.

"But what if they find out who I really am?" Chris asked worried

"They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter. Just like you did for me" she said remembering when Chris was 10, he wanted to be a whitelighter so he took his fathers charge

"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" Chris asked Kara who planed it all perfectly

"Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future." Kara let a single tear drop and Chris wiped the rest of it away.

"Great. No pressure there." He said turning away

"Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us." Kara said smiling at him

"If I make it back." he said darkly

"Don't talk like Chris, you have to make it back, if you wanta marry me that is" Kara said suggesting. He kissed her

"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" Chris said as Kara pulled him over to the book of shadows stand

"You sure you can summon the real book?" Kara asked him worried

"Yeah."

"Away from him?" she asked again worried

"Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us." he told her

"I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them." she said sadly.

"Kara if he gets you..." he shuttered

"I'll be fine Chris, he won't get me I promise on choosing our childs first name" she joked "if we have any" she muttered darkly and grabbed a piece of chalk drawing a triquater close to the one on her arm.

Back in the present Kara shimmered into the manor, her eyes still black from giving in. She knocked Leo into the grandfather clock then grabbed Chris's arm shimmering him back out

"Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it." Kara whispered her eyes almost sympathetic in her dark gaze she pulled her hand back out with the wound all healed "Slow breaths."

"What'd you do to me?" Chris asked

"I just saved your life." Kara rolled her eyes

"By taking away my powers?" He asked as Kara started drawing the triquata "How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time."

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." Kara told him drawing the triquata

"I'm touched." Chris said sarcasticly.

"You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back." Kara said to him without any emotion

"Yeah, I see that."

"Chris, I'm sorry ok I can't help it and this is really for the best"

"Oh, really? How's that?" he asked coldly regretting it after seeing her sad features.

"Because if I don't bring you back to the future with in 48 hours of my arrival then I will have to kill you, I don't want that Chris, I barely managed to convince him to let me get you there alive" she said

"Kara" he didn't know what to do he knew how strong the order was and how small of a will she had. In the future she remembered her last words to him.

"It's time." she announced holding his hand looking deeply into his eyes. Hers were sad and upset

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you." Chris said almost crying, Kara took her engagement ring of and gave it to Chris

"Here... This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here." she said to him. He hugged her and pecked her lips quickly.

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, then he will find out what type of witch you are and he will use you then kill you, give my love to my sister" he said

"Don't worry. I'll be out of here as soon as the portal closes and I'll give your love to Melinda." She said and he pulled her over to the fake book of shadows then read out an incantation

"I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space. It worked." He smiled

"The spell, find the spell." Kara hurried him looking around the attic waiting for the demons to show up.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." he read out and walked to the portal. Kara felt something grip her neck

"Kara" Chris called out to her.

She used self defense and flipped him off her.

"Go she shouted getting ready for the next wave, Chris walked through the portal and it closed behind him

"You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?" Chris asked her.

"Not without a fight, no. But you don't have to long 3 minutes thats all that I can give you, then 48 hours is up" she said hopping that she could try and fight it

"Kara..." she stopped him knowing what he was going to say

"I'm sorry Chris you know I can't help it, please don't make me feel more guilty for what I have to do already" she kept the tears back as her eyes started to go blacker, he saw this too and stopped asking. The three sisters orbed into the attic

"Hey, future girl." Piper called out and threw a potion at Kara who froze it using Pipers power then grabbed her athame and shimmered next to Piper with the athame pointed at her neck

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe commented. Kara dropped the athame out of shame of what she did to her mother figure. Paige walked towards her.

"50 seconds" she said out loud "you read the book I should be in there, I don't have time for this, if I don't get Chris back to the future by then, then he dies"

"Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you." Paige said smartly.

"No potion will work on me 40 seconds" she said out loud "if you don't let me go with Chris then I will kill you before I have to kill him" she threatened

"Kara don't. Let her go and I'll go with you" he said to her

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asked

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it. Your not a killer Kara" he said to her softly.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked

"10 seconds" she said fast she could feel the need to kill him going on, her body was battling the command.

"Chris go" she ordered him gasping

"Piper, freeze them." Paige said and Kara snarled at her, Piper tried to freeze them but she couldn't.

"Times up" she said in a demonic like tone. Chris's eyes widened then he thought of something smart.

"Piper tell her to stop and wait" he said quickly.

"Stop" Piper commanded her, she breathed in and out deeply.

"Thats freaky, Kara don't do anything" she told her, Chris hissed at her although Kara rolled her eyes.

"Thats right, lets go Chris" She said.

"Why didn't you freeze Chris" Phoebe asked still confused about that part "Unless he's a..."

**"**I'm a witch too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige." he said simply

"You lied to us?" Paige asked astounded

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." he said shrugging his shoulders

"Trust you?" Phoebe asked

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." Chris told her

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Piper asked confused at why he would just give up

"I don't have a choice. She strip my powers and what you did won't hold her off for ever. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go." he said and Kara waved her hand opening up the portal.

Once at the other end Kara felt the need to obey gone. The blackness of her eyes faded. She looked into Chris's eye and gave him a sorry sort of look, she felt sorry for what she made him do

"Welcome home, Chris." They heard Wyatt boom from the side of the room, 4 demons surrounding him and Bianca of to the side

"Hello, Wyatt." he said simply

"They're no threat to me. Kara do not harm me" he ordered Kara gasped as the order sunk in the demons all shimmered out apart from Bianca "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you." Chris said with a little hope in his voice

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt asked

"From whatever evil it was that turned you." Chris fought back

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." He said

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" he asked

"That's it. You should know that better then anyone, you had Kara here, it goes to show that I'm the most powerful being. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." he said.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here." Kara just about had a heart attach when she heard him talking back

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Kara, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again." Wyatt said.

"I don't think that you gave her the choice to be forgiven. She no longer has her free will. You think you know me better than that." Chris said to him

"I thought I told you to talk some sense into him" he said coldly to her and started to choke Kara.

"Leave her out of this." Chris said quickly, Wyatt started to choke him as well he let Kara go

"Pardon me?" he asked and flung him across the room.

"No" Kara called out and ran towards him. Wyatt nodded at Bianca and she shimmered in front of her then flew her into a cabinet and pined her by the neck, she then made a dagger out of thin air and stabbed her in her chest.

"I'll be needing those powers of mine back" she said as the powers exited out of Kara and back into Bianca.

Chris ran at Wyatt but Wyatt threw him to the overside of the room

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asked then levitated Chris into the air "I don't need you."

Kara watched Bianca's retreating figure and threw her atheme at her, she blew up. Kara sighed holding her wound she went to help Chris. Wyatt made an energy ball to throw at Chris. Using Kara's last amount of strength she flew Wyatt into a wall knocking him unconscious. Chris ran towards the broken floor board and opened it, relighted it and received his powers. Thats when Kara lost conciousness.

"No" Chris shouted and resisted another spell, then picked Kara's limp body up and went through the portal.

"Are you ok Piper asked then she saw Kara and frowned

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leo heal her" he commanded. Leo frowned

"Leo please shes dying its not her fault, please" he pleaded. Leo cautiously healed her wound

Chris breathed a sigh of relief when Kara opened her eyes.

"Chris, I'm so sorr..." she started he kissed her quickly and helped her up. She looked at the sisters and Leo then stared down at the ground.

"Your welcome" Piper said cooly to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, I would never hurt any of you intentionally, well maybe Leo but I say were even" Kara said remembering all those fights they would get into.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper scolded him

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but..."

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now." Piper commanded sick of Chris's games.

"I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much." Chris told them.

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige asked

"Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." Kara said and laughed

"To save Wyatt." Leo stated

"To save Wyatt." Chris repeated

"What about Kara" Phoebe asked looking at her.

"Its not safe for her to go back to the future, if she does then... will use her to do anything he wants, shes safe here, with the power of three as the most powerful magic at this time then she won't be used for evil" Chris said to them and Kara nodded.

"Fine" Piper said sighing "We need to talk" she said to her sisters

"Kara you can live here"

"Really" Kara asked confused

"Yeah" Piper said with a smile.

"In that case I'll move into the basement" Kara said smiling at them.

"You don't want to live in the basement" Phoebe said still scared of the boogeyman.

"Don't worry, I'm one with the Nexess" she said mater afactly and walked out of the room with Chris smiling


End file.
